Fantasy
by CigarsOnIce
Summary: One-shot. Callie and Arizona are still to resume their sex life after having Sofia, but what happens when Callie comes up with a crazy fantasy for their first night after? Do not read if breastfeeding isn't a concept you're comfortable with. Warning: Arizona G!P
It has been almost six weeks since we had Sofia, five since we came back from the hospital. And in these six weeks, I've fallen in love with Arizona all over again.

She didn't want a baby; she was afraid she'll pass on her awfully embarrassing condition to a poor child. She didn't want that fate for anyone, but I managed to convince her it won't happen. And it didn't; Sofia turned out to be the most perfect little girl- a perfect mix of me and Arizona. Though my Latina genes turned out to be dominant, I'd hoped for my baby girl to have my wife's eyes. And when she opened her crying eyes for the first time, I swear the startling blue shade must have made angels weep. What's more, the li'l munchkin inherited those adorable dimples too! I knew that moment that I'm gonna have a hard time saying no to anything she asks for.

Because of her uncertainty about the baby, I was a tiny bit scared about Arizona freaking out about parenting. But damn, she's a natural. Just because I'm the one nursing, she went into full-on dad mode. She never sleeps; she's been running in and out of the house getting whatever we need, or might need, or may never need. She's been vacuuming the house every day, taking care of laundry, and has been driving over to the other end of the city every evening to get me my favourite Mexican food. And all this, after 8-hour early morning shifts (before which she already readies my breakfast and coffee) and occasional night calls.

And now that I'm officially being treated as royalty, I have nothing much to do so I sit there playing with our baby, watching my wife run around like her pant's on fire. So I start noticing a lot of things. Like how strong her arms look, hauling all those huge bags up in one trip. Or how delicious it is to watch her sweaty tank top cling to her toned abs. Or how utterly charming she looks, baby-talking to our girl, and how her face never fails to delight my mini-me into a fit of giggles. While noticing all this, I also notice another thing- my raging libido. And how she takes it a notch higher every day without even realizing she did. And how much I want to kill the person who made the no-sex-before-postpartum-checkup rule.

She, however, is too preoccupied to notice that we haven't had sex in the last couple of months. During my pregnancy, my hormones made me hornier than I've ever been, and I thought that one day Arizona might pass out of exhaustion. I kept her up all night, riding her till the sun comes up; then sometimes at work, pulling her into random on-call rooms; or at the very least kept sending her raunchy texts so that she'd take me real good when we came home. And never once did she complain about my crazy sex drive or fret when I woke her up at 2AM asking for a good time. She keeps me satisfied in all possible ways; except for right now. Yesterday, I caught myself longingly gaze at her morning wood as she enjoyed her first late morning ever since Sof was born. I felt I had to physically restrain myself from ripping her clothes off and sliding down her cock. Well, it's not my fault she is so fucking irresistible.

 _Just one more day_ , I tell myself. Tomorrow is the checkup, and I am already counting minutes to it. As soon as I get my OB's thumbs-up, I'm dragging Arizona home to pound the life out of each other. Can't wait!

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the door unlock and the drop of keys into the bowl. I see her entering the house, again, with many bags and some takeaway. She spots me and Sof on the couch and mumbles a "Hey baby" as she leans down and drops a kiss on both of our foreheads, as Sofia continues to suckle on my breast. As she leans down, I catch a glimpse of her cleavage, and even though she's walked away into the kitchen, I crane my neck and continue to ogle at her boobs. Her fucking perfect boobs. I think of how snugly they fit into my mouth, and how amazing they feel in my palms. Sof seems to have had enough, so I stand up and walk around, patting her back to get her to burp before I can get her to sleep.

As I walk around, I watch her work in my kitchen and that, for weird reasons, turns me on. That shirt is doing wonderful things to her chest, and my eyes are glued to it. Sof soon gives me a burp and Arizona catches my eye, giving me a dimpled grin before following us into the nursery for the ritual of giving our girl a goodnight kiss before letting her sleep.

As soon as I see Sofia settle in, I quickly get out of the room to get to my wife. Intentional or not, she's a tease. And I just can't control myself. I need a little make-out session! We used to do these, but once I'd tried to take it ahead in the first week after we came home, and she almost lost her control. Since then, we decided to stick to platonic kisses and hugs and nothing more. I get my freedom tomorrow, I know, but isn't tonight close enough? Mmmm, I'll have to try my luck.

I silently make my way out and see her filling our plates, working with her back to me. I don't waste any time; I go hug her from behind, my hands slipping inside her shirt to touch all that I've been denied for weeks. "Calliope", she warns, but gets distracted as her head rolls back onto my shoulder as I suck on her pulse point. Noticing her lack of attention, my hands quickly move up to roughly grab at her breasts. "Mmm baby you feel so good in my hands" I murmur into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. I continue palming and massaging her breasts, but as soon as I try to slip them out of their cups, she grips my wrists and yanks them away, much to my dismay.

"One more night, Calliope, just 24 hours. Once she clears you, I know you're going to make me strut around naked for the next three days. I know I'm not getting any sleep tomorrow night, so I've already asked for a day off the next day. I'll take you as long as you want me to, but tomorrow, not tonight. Okay?" I frown and pout, but then give her a dejected nod. "Good girl", she says and giggles, and gives me a chaste peck on my lips before taking the plates off the counter and walking away saying "Let's eat and go get some sleep; I know you're not planning to give me any tomorrow." As I grin at the thought and follow her out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Your uterus has returned to its normal size, you aren't experiencing any pain or bleeding, no discomfort, so go ahead. You're cleared." I hear the OB say. _I could kiss you right now if I weren't so crazy about my wife,_ I think in my mind. With the widest grin in human history, I step out of her office on a hunt for my hot wife. Tonight is far away; I need her NOW.

"Have you seen Dr. Robbins?" I ask the nurse at the station. "Oh she got called in for an emergency board meeting with the chief for some rich client; I think it could take a while." Just my damn luck. I quickly send out a text.

 ** _Got cleared. Where are you?! Meet me ASAP! xoxo –C_**

 ** _Chief's got me into a crazy case. Parents won't take a no, or even a 'later'. This could take a while. Sorry! xoxo –A_**

 ** _How long? –C_**

 ** _All evening? They've got an entire panel of surgeons talking about it. I'll try to be home by 8. –A_**

 ** _Grrr what am I going to do that long? CAN'T! –C_**

 ** _I promise to make it up. Whatever you want, I'll do it. One time offer. Use it well! ;) –A_**

 _Mmm now that's tempting,_ I tell myself. I decide to head home and relieve Mark of his babysitting duties until Arizona comes home. I pick my baby up and decide to surf the net as I heated up the leftovers from yesterday night. I thought about all the things I've fantasized about with her, but never told her. Like how I've wanted to watch her fuck somebody else. Or how I sometimes dream about me fucking her with a cock. Tying her up. Getting her off in public. Ass? Nah, not my thing. I look down at Sof, now passed out beside me on the couch with a trickle of milky drool down her chin. _That's how it must look when Arizona comes in my mouth,_ I smirk. And then I suddenly have an idea I'd thought of a few days ago, in the middle of my Arizona-ogling days. I grin devilishly, knowing exactly what I want her to do in bed tonight.

"So so sorry for today, Calliope! Those guys are loaded, and almost hired the entire hospital for a surgery on their seven-year-old. Grilled me like I'm a frickin' intern; as if I'm doing it for the first time. Can't they just- Woah!" she says, effectively ending her own rant. I wink at her lasciviously, knowing that even with the post-pregnancy fat and all that, I still have that effect on her. She can't seem to take her eyes off the silk robe I'm wearing, underneath which I have nothing but a tiny thong. "You still off tomorrow right?" I ask, unsure now that she has this big-shot 'client', as they call the rich ones. She doesn't reply, merely gulps and nods. I like seeing her like this, completely at my mercy. "Then get your cute little ass into the bedroom right now, _Dr. Robbins_ ", I seductively purr. She drops her coat and bag off on the floor and scurries behind me into our bedroom before closing the door behind her. It's game time.

"Thought about what you wanna make me do tonight, sweetheart?" she asks me as she comes closer to where I sit on our bed. I don't reply, instead I grab the front of her shirt pull her closer, leaving her to stand between my legs. _Perfect._ I then proceed to rub my palm across the front of her jeans, feeling the slight already-growing bump straining against it. I grab her hips and rub my face against it, eliciting a gasp out of her. I slowly unbutton and unzip her jeans and draw them down her legs, leaving her in her tight work briefs. Her very tight, very sexy, work briefs.

I poke my tongue out and outline her erection through her underwear, causing her hands to fly up from her sides and tangle in my hair. I continue to lick, nip and suck at her through the briefs, they look so damn good on her I don't have the heart to take them off. For the while, I let them be and decide to untie my robe and let it slide off my shoulders. Arizona's eyes darken with want as she sees I'm practically naked except for that excuse of a cloth barely covering my crotch. I feel her becoming harder against my touch at that sight, and I feel pretty satisfied with the result I got.

Her eyes seem fixated on me, so I use my voice to get back her attention. "Honey? You there?" "Huh?" she mutters as she finally tears her eyes off my exposed skin. I smirk, and decide to let her know about her task for tonight. "Wanna know what you're doing tonight?" She eagerly nods, pushing me back by my shoulders into the bed and hovering over me. She runs her tongue along my jawline and dips it into the shell of my ear, drawing a sharp gasp from me. I feel her smile as she peppers kisses across the column of my throat and nips at my clavicle. Her fingers run up and down my sides, occasionally tracing patterns or drumming against my skin. Even through her pants, I can feel her erection against my belly, and that ignites something in the pit of my stomach. I've been with so many men, but not one has made me feel something even close to what she makes me feel every single time. My girl, even with her boy parts, was nothing but miraculous.

"Gonna tell me tonight? Or wait, will I have to guess it or something?" she asks me gently, as her hands and mouth continue to run all over my skin, giving me a plethora of sensations; all of them going straight to my core. But then I notice that she's carefully avoiding my breasts; something that shouldn't be happening tonight. Not with my plans. So I question it. "Babe, avoiding my chest, are ya?" I ask. Did she not like it anymore, now that I'm lactating? Oh boy, don't let that be the case, I have too many hopes for from this, please don't tell me she hates it!

"What? No! I-I am… But I'm not! You know?" she says, but I give her an unimpressed look. "I am but I'm not? You have to do better than that, Robbins." I tell her. "I-I, well, they're gorgeous, and trust me I do want to touch them, but a few days ago, remember how you almost cried when I accidentally tapped against it? You screamed at me; I didn't even intend to touch them and you screamed! So… I thought you'd rather not be in pain. I almost thought you'd punish me for that day, 'coz you looked in pain... Like, bad pain and-" I silence her with a finger against her lips, as my own curled at the edges. I'm wicked. And I'm loving it.

"For the fact, I _am_ planning to punish you for that tonight, baby, because intentional or not, that did hurt." "I'm sorry I-" she started again, but I interrupt her. "Shh, no talking. You will be punished tonight, you anyways promised to do whatever I want tonight. You caused the pain. I'm still a bit sore right now, you know. So tonight, you relieve it." I say and wait for it to sink.

And boy, it sank. Her eyes widen with lust, shuttling between my face and my chest as what I said starts to click. "Y-you want me to- to…?" she timidly queries, still unsure if I meant what she thinks. "Yes, I want you to suck on me, Arizona" I say, putting everything out on the line. I look at her face, and then uncertainly add, "Unless y-you're totally repulsed by the idea. You don't ha-" But she covers my lips with hers, and I can feel her smile against my lips before she kisses me hard. She breaks away before she whispers, "You thought I'd say no to having you in my mouth? Do you know how I'm sometimes jealous of my own daughter, because she gets to have her mouth over _my_ ladies? That she gets to have them for lunch and dinner, and I'm starving since two months? No way I'm saying no to this. No way I'll _ever_ say no to this, Calliope, so don't you take the offer off the table."

I swallow, her husky voice shooting ripples of arousal straight into my core. "No, offer's still on. Well, I've always imagined you having lunch and dinner here, too" I gush, and a giggle escapes her lips before they curl up into a smug grin. "So, Calliope, where do I start?" she asks, and I can feel my wetness dripping onto my thigh already. She, though, doesn't wait for an answer and decides to take matters in her own hands. Or mouth.

As soon as her mouth covers my left nipple, I gasp at the feeling. _It's been long since I felt her hot mouth on me,_ I think. But the moment she takes her first drag? _Jesus. Fucking. Christ_. Electricity shot through my nerves. I can already feel my orgasm. She continues sucking on it, as my back arches and I push my breast deeper into her mouth. She soothingly runs her tongue over it, and I gasp at the reaction it has on my center. My breathing is labored, and having her drinking out of me feels exhilarating. "A-Arizona", I say, silently asking her to switch sides. She looks up, her lips and chin dripping, as she gives a little peck to my left and proceeds to please my right breast. "You're so sweet, Calliope, I could do this all day, mmm no wonder my baby's hungry all the time" she whispers against my breast as she continues to empty me. _This must be heaven,_ I think as I tangle my fingers into blonde hair to keep her there until I come down from the high she's giving me right now. As she finishes, she crawls up and comes face to face, her eyes dancing in mischief as she says, "Is that all? I could get used to this every day, you know. If you're sore or anything..." That's it. I pull her down by her neck and kiss her fiercely, and moan when I taste it on her lips and tongue. Sweet, yeah. _Fucking sweet._

I swiftly flip us over, so that I'm the one above, before hooking my fingers into her pants and pulling them off. At the same time, she slides my thong off, and starts working my dripping slit with two fingers. I growl as she lightly pinches my swollen bud. "So wet, baby, you're so wet. I can't wait to be inside you" , she says and I can't help but put that into action. Stroking her length a couple of times, I align my core to her cock, and sink down on it, all of it, in one go.

She gasps at the suddenness of the movement, but is quick to recover as I start to rock my hips against her. I rake my nails against the smooth, taut skin of her abs as her hips start meeting mine with every thrust. I seem to have trouble concentrating on my movements with all the sensations in my body, and she quickly senses it and tops me again, and takes up the thrusting. "Fuck, Arizona, deeper! Oh yes, yeah right there, baby!" I say as she ups her pace and thrusts faster into me. In no time, I can feel the slight buzz of my impending orgasm, and her breathing tells me she isn't far either. "I-I'm about to come, Arizona, are you?" I ask, as she manages a weak, "I'm c-close but-" I immediately know what she's gonna say, and remind her, "I can't get knocked up again, Zona, so spill it inside me. Let go." With my words, I feel her thrust harder, and my walls squeeze her huge cock, milking it out as we come together. We lay there for a long time like that, before we, as predicted, ended up having sex all night long.

* * *

As I see her enter, I let out a sultry "hey" and throw a wink in her direction, as I sit there nursing Sofia again. She comes closer, kisses the soft black head in between us before capturing my lips in a long "hello" and picks up her bag to put it back in place. Before heading into the kitchen to prepare for dinner though, she leans down and huskily whispers, "Ask my little girl to save some for me too. Mama's hungry, you know." My breath hitches at that; who'd thought my fantasy would turn out to be an everyday pleasure, not to mention a pain reliever too?

 _I must be blessed._

 **A/N: Leave me reviews please!**


End file.
